<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever and Ever by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453703">Forever and Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s'>so-ellie-s (Elsfia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Prophetic Dreams, Soulmates, Star-crossed, Visions in dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они снятся друг другу. Постоянно. <br/>Что бы это ни значило.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever and Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/7386304">Ссылка на фикбуке</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кагыру часто снится молодая зелень.</p>
<p>Она похожа на густую листву в чаще леса, в котором высокие кроны укрывают от солнца буйный кустарник, а в корнях стелется нетронутый мох и высокая трава. Место как из преданий; вся эта зелень так и пышет магией природы и самой непостижимостью, и Кагыр уверен, что в жизни не видал ничего подобного — не говоря уж о том, чтобы красивее.</p>
<p>В этих снах он по-настоящему отдыхает. Просыпается с чувством спокойной уверенности — просто во всём. Ловит ускользающие зелёные образы памятью, гадая, откуда они пробрались в его подсознание. Он бы не прочь увидеть то, что ему снится, вживую.</p>
<p>Гораздо позже он вдруг осознаёт, что всё это буйство зелени — с перепадами теней и тонкими прожилками — необыкновенно похоже на радужку глаз.</p>
<p>Глаза смотрят на него со страхом и даже ужасом. И умиротворение исчезает.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Цири снится голубое небо.</p>
<p>Такое ясное и высокое, что если засмотришься — кажется, что падаешь вверх и тонешь. И словно бы ощущаешь шелковистое касание атласной синевы: оно обволакивает, уютно укрывает, защищает от всего остального мира.</p>
<p>Сперва Цири кажется, что это небо над Скеллиге. Потом чувствует: нет, то, что ей снится, — куда теплее.</p>
<p>Оно словно ей… улыбается.</p>
<p>В таких снах спится слаще. До поры до времени — такое комфортное ощущение безопасности рассыпается, когда её небо исчезает за чёрными крыльями. И Цири начинает просыпаться с криком.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Кагыру снится пепел.</p>
<p>Пепел кружит хлопьями в воздухе, точно снегопад в начале зимы. Оседает поверх черной копоти, поверх стен Цинтры, городской мостовой и сухой травы за её пределами. Оседает, кажется, на самом горизонте, отчего сам рассвет кажется пепельно-серым, бесцветным, унылым.</p>
<p>Бесцветным и пустым, как всё вокруг.</p>
<p>Он просыпается резко и сразу понимает, что её нет рядом. Пепел устилает все вокруг, будто иней, будто за ночь она просто и рассыпалась в прах, припорошив округу.</p>
<p>И он срывается на крик. Зовёт её, наматывая круги вокруг лагеря. Частицы пепла ещё висят в воздухе; он глотает их, набирая лёгкими голос.</p>
<p>Реальность ничем не отличается ото сна. Сон был ничуть не похож на реальность.</p>
<p>Кагыр чувствует пепел на своих губах. А в следующий раз ему снится, как пепел падает тонкой прядкой на большие зелёные глаза.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Цири с Геральтом, а значит — в наибольшей безопасности, какой только может быть с тех пор, как пала Цинтра. И все же это ощущение тает, когда она проваливается в сон.</p>
<p>Цири снятся чёрные крылья, что закрывают собой весь мир и заставляют её обмереть.</p>
<p>Цири снится огонь, и дым, и собственное бессилие, но самым ярким образом всегда остаётся самое тёмное пятно во всем этом мраке. Чёрные латы, чёрный шлем, чёрные крылья — сгусток ужаса стремительно несётся прямо на неё, и что самое худшее, это снится ей постоянно.</p>
<p>Цири мечтает хоть раз заснуть без этих видений. Уж лучше даже без каких-либо. Она тихонько плачет в подушку, чтобы не тревожить Геральта, хотя тот наверняка и так слышит. Ей становится так жалко себя, что на остальное плевать.</p>
<p>Раньше у неё было всё. Раньше она жила во дворце вместе с бабушкой и представить не могла сотой доли своих нынешних тягостей. Раньше, иногда, ей снилось голубое небо, и казалось, что всё так хорошо. Будет ли так ещё хоть когда-нибудь?</p>
<p>Она засыпает, и в ответ мыслям устрашающе хлопают крылья.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Кагыру снятся серебристые сполохи.</p>
<p>Это всего лишь блики света, но их молниеносные, агрессивные перепады <em>нападают</em>. Он старается заслониться. Он поднимает вверх руку с мечом, но в ладони до промерзания сердца пусто. Он просыпается, когда блик летит на него смертоносным лезвием.</p>
<p>Это один из редких кошмаров, но после него чувствует Кагыр себя крайне беспомощным. И, смахнув со лба испарину и тяжёлую хмурость, выходит из шатра на утреннюю росу. Тренирует выпады и блоки, и его меч тоже бросает зайчики от яркого солнца.</p>
<p>У Кагыра получается отмахнуться от мысли, что его блики <em>медленные</em>.</p>
<p>У Кагыра не получается отмахнуться от реальности, когда солнце над Танеддом светит так же ярко, и чужие блики слепят, налетают вихрем под крик и звон стали, обезоруживают.</p>
<p><em>«Она выросла»</em>, с заторможенным удивлением думает он, бросает взгляд на окровавленные руки и вскидывает глаза обратно. На неё.</p>
<p>Он уже знает, что будет после. Ему это снилось. Ему снились её зелёные глаза и пепельные волосы. Ему снилось, что она его убила. Он в ужасе от того, что происходящее кажется едва ли не само собой разумеющимся.</p>
<p>А она оставляет его в живых.</p>
<p>Кагыру кажется, что он спит и грезит. А потом он теряет сознание.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Впервые за пять лет она засыпает, не видя крыльев. Не видя совсем ничего. Но потом образы всё-таки прорываются, по одному, словно просачиваются сквозь трещины подсознания.</p>
<p>Дым. Огонь. Страх. Чужие руки. Чёрные латы. Кровь. Кровь. Ярость. Ошмётки перьев.</p>
<p>Его глаза голубые, почти как небо над Скеллиге. Только Цири совсем, совсем не спокойно.</p>
<p>Наяву она для их общего утешения целует Мистле, но снятся ей другие глаза и другие губы. Ей снится полузабытое: осторожные, мягкие прикосновения, к которым хочется прильнуть, как котёнок. Ей снится неведомое: прикосновения блуждают там, где их не было, и они до благоговения нежные.</p>
<p>Цири просыпается с жаром. Сердце почему-то стучит в промежности.</p>
<p>Такого она прежде не чувствовала.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Кагыру снится цветок. Он проводит по нему пальцами, лаская лепестки, а затем припадает губами.</p>
<p>Цветок шелестит в ответ вздохом, и Кагыр невольно краснеет. Невольно ощущает жар — и вытирает лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Невольно теряет дыхание — и целует только пылче.</p>
<p>Кагыру снится пунцовая роза, вытатуированная в девичьем паху, и когда он думает об этом, проснувшись, он клянётся себе, что никому не расскажет про этот сон.</p>
<p>Думать, однако, не перестаёт.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Сон не приносит желанного забытья. Во сне <em>больно</em>, и это единственное, что пронизывает сознание до последнего нерва.</p>
<p>Свежая рана жжётся. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, а под веками раскалённо-ярко, словно залито добела горячей сталью. Пробуждение похоже на пытку.</p>
<p>Кагыр закрывает лицо ладонью, пряча глаза от света и разрывающей головной боли, и досадует на тугую повязку, передавившую лоб. Цири щупает щёку самыми кончиками пальцев, и отчаянно жмурится, попробовав повести уголком губ.</p>
<p>Больно так, что хватило бы на двоих, в самом деле.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Кагыру снится много чего. Он — редко когда — узнаёт пейзажи, или они просто кажутся знакомыми, чуть чаще — узнаёт лица, хотя тоже в них не уверен. Цири почти не снится. Снится зато её смех, страх и бег. Снится то, что уже случилось, и то, чему точно никогда не бывать.</p>
<p>Но главное, что Кагыру снится, как они <em>встретятся</em>.</p>
<p>Он никогда не видит во сне её лица, хотя помнит его до малейшей чёрточки. Он… любит её. Попросту <em>успел</em> полюбить.</p>
<p>Он чувствует, что эти сны что-то значат. Он чувствует, будто они их связывают. Это Предназначение? Должно быть. Иначе зачем это всё?</p>
<p>Иначе этого бы просто не было.</p>
<p>Кагыр почти дрожит от волнения. Он скоро её найдёт. Он знает это. Сны ведут их как компас, видимый ему одному, и в этом начертано всё, во что он так долго боялся верить.</p>
<p>Да, он скоро найдёт её, и тогда всё будет совершенно иначе.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Цири больше не снятся чёрные крылья на голубом-голубом небе. Цири больше не снятся обрывки образов. Не снится ничего. Кроме единственного.</p>
<p>Цири бежит сквозь другие миры, измерения и времена, а вот во снах всё одно и то же. Цири снится, как они <em>встретились</em>.</p>
<p>Ей снится пол из мраморных плит. Ей снится статуя женщины с закрытым лицом. Ей снится звон стали и росчерк выпадов в воздухе.</p>
<p>Ей снится, как тяжёлый меч рубит между ключицей и шеей.</p>
<p>Цири снится чёрная смоль волос, Цири снятся ясные голубые глаза. Цири в первый раз за множество-множество снов снится его лицо.</p>
<p>И с тех пор уже не в последний.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>